Mirabelle Deveraux
Mirabelle Deveraux — first mentioned in Angels' Blood. Introduction Mirabelle Deveraux was Elena and Beth Deveraux's eldest sister and the daughter of Jeffrey and Marguerite Deveraux. Mirabelle was determined to grow up and be a ballerina. She has two younger half-sisters, Mirabelle Deveraux and Ariel Deveraux, born after her death by a different mother. Bio She and her sister Ariel Deveraux were brutally killed by the rogue vampire and serial killer Slater Patalis, before the start of the series. Elena and her mother, Marguerite, were forced to watch the murders and the horror-filled event constantly haunts Elena. Marguerite killed herself shortly after the murders. About Other Nicknames / Endearments * Belle * Yin and Yang (by her mother for both her and Ariel) Species * Human Age * Deceased * Pre-teen or teen Allegiance * Deveraux Family Skills & Abilities * Dancer Occupation / Position / Title * Aspired to be a dancer * Growing up Character / Personality / Traits * Apt to snarl if Elena peppered her with questions.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 8 * Brash Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 9 * Far too cool for everything Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 20 * Strength of will.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 22 * Fiery personality, wild and affectionate * Determined to grow up to be a ballerina Physical Description * Golden blonde hair * long legs Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 25 Injuries by Slater Patalis * Slater Patalis broke her legs into so many pieces.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 9 Possessions * Necklace — with a pendant that was nine carat gold. It had been buried with her. They had tried to engrave Belle's name on the back with a heated metal wire—they only got a wobbly 'B' on there before their mother caught them.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 22 Interests / Hobbies / Sports / Likes * Played baseball * She secretly loved butterflies. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 9 Connections * Family: Deveraux Family * Father: Jeffrey Deveraux * Mother: Marguerite Deveraux — Deceased * Full Sisters: Ariel Deveraux, Elena Deveraux, Beth Deveraux * Half-Sisters: Eve Deveraux, Amethyst Deveraux * Deceased Sister: Ariel Deveraux — killed by same killer when she was killed * Father's Second Wife: Gwendolyn Deveraux * Grandmother: Elizabeth Parker, Moroccan descent * Great Grandmother's Name: Elena, Moroccan * Killer: Slater Patalis, vampire Other Details * After their death, Jeffrey wiped out every trace of Marguerite, Mirabelle, and Ariel from the house.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 28 * Taught Elena to play baseball.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 8 * Elena had given her a pretty coin purse in the shape of a monarch butterfly, she'd found at a yard sale for a dime. She had it in her pocket the day she was killed. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 9 Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use book References''. 1. Angels' Blood Elena has a brief flashback of the murder—Mirabelle was still alive, a gurgling plea coming from her. The vampire saying "Come here, little hunter. Taste." and Elena heard in her mind: Drip. Drip. Drip.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 10 Elena recalls coming home from boarding school for the summer and finding all of Marguerite, Ariel and Mirabelle's things gone.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 28 2. Archangel's Kiss Elena has memories of her not wanting to be bother much by he little sister. But also has she spent long, patient hours teaching her how to throw, how to catch—to play baseball. Elena also remembers a breakfast scene with their mother, Belle, Ari, and Beth which triggers a flashback of hte murder.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 8 While Elena watched Illium play with the angel children fluttering around in the sky, she thought that would've loved this—she secretly loved butterflies. She had bought her a butterfly-shaped coin purse. Belle had it in her pocket the day she was killed—the day Slater Patalis broke her legs into so many pieces.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 9 Belle, would be sprawled on the floor, painting her toenails or reading magazines. But she'd never turned a page while Mama told her stories. Elena flashbacks to Jeffrey fighting to Elena's right say goodbye.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 20 Lijuan sent a necklace to Elena that looked just like Mirabelle's necklace, the one that was buried with her. It's a copy of the necklace because Belle's had been engraved with a wobbly B before their mama caught them. Laguna is playing mind games. Elena wants to throw it away but have a copy made to play games right back. Raphael refuses to let her make a copy—too much pain. Ellie says it will remind her of Belle's strength, her will. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 22 Elena has a longer dream of the murders.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 25 3. Archangel's Consort 6. Archangel's Legion Quotes : They'd stayed beside the bodies for over an hour until . . . "Okay, Daddy." She slipped her hand into his, looking up at the man who'd always been the strongest pillar in her universe. "We can go now." Moisture glittered in that pale grey gaze that had always been so firm, so strong. ... "Yeah?" ... "Don't cry." Reaching up as he bent down, she wiped away those tears. "They're not hurting anymore." Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 20 : "Belle, would've ripped out Lijuan's throat for daring to use her against me." The memory of her sister's sweet, wild nature had her straightening her spine. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 22 : "We decided to engrave Belle's name on the back one year with a heated metal wire. We only got a wobblyB on there before Mama caught us." The memory made her smile, wiping out the ugliness. "She was so mad - that pendant was nine carat gold." — Elena Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 22 : "This was meant to hurt you. Wearing that pendant will only remind you of the past." ... "Yeah," she said. "It'll remind me of how Belle punched out the neighborhood bully even though he was three years older and fifty pounds heavier. It'll remind me of her strength, her will." ... Raphael looked at her for a long moment. "But those memories come wrapped in darkness." ... She couldn't disagree. "Maybe it's time I embraced the darkness instead of running from it." — Raph, Elena Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 22 See Also * Deveraux Family * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Deveraux Family Category:Children Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters